<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Love and Be Loved by awkwardwritersyndrome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143952">To Love and Be Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome'>awkwardwritersyndrome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya struggled to find her place in her family and in the world. She's the Avatar's middle child and that means her life isn't what anyone would consider normal. In fact, her life becomes one endless adventure. Along the way she finds love, heartbreak, and everything in between. Everything she sees, learns, and does leads her right back to the same woman. Right back to Izumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Kya (Avatar), Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ming-Hua/Kya II, Suyin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Waterbender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the story progresses the ratings will increase. Chapter 1 is rated E.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aang paced about outside the maternity hut scratching the stubble on his chin. He decided the week before to try growing a beard but the task was making his face itch. He and his wife traveled to the Southern Water Tribe because Katara insisted on giving birth in the south even though Gran Gran wasn’t around anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Women walked in and out without noticing the anxious second-time father. There was a rush of commotion and noise then everything got quiet. Finally, a petite young woman with an armful of towels, emerged from the small building. “It’s a girl,” she chirped with a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang spun around with tears of joy welling in his eyes. “A</span>
  <em>
    <span> girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed the woman into the hut and glanced around the room until he locked eyes with Katara. Her face was glowing with pride and a mist of sweat after a few hours of labor. “How is she,” Aang asked softly as he approached his wife and newborn child. He placed one hand on Katara’s cheek and another on the baby’s tiny head. A bubbly coo answered his question as the infant squirmed about in her mother’s arms. Ten perfect toes and ten perfect fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at her baby girl, Katara’s face gleamed with pride. “Kya,” she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang looked down too and saw a strong resemblance to his wife. He was certain that those bright blue eyes belonged to his late mother-in-law. “I love it,” he replied. “We’ll name her Kya.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>A foghorn sounds at the shores of the Southern Water Tribe, signaling the arrival of Zuko and Iroh. The older man peers down at the welcome party that awaits him and his family. A jolly smile spreads across his face as he waves. Moments later they are greeted by Aang and his young family. Bumi raced to Iroh and was scooped up despite Izumi being in his other arm. “Oh, you two are getting so big.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taller than Izumi,” Bumi declared excitedly. The young girl stuck her tongue out at him only to be reprimanded by Zuko. “Izumi, that’s not nice.” She folded her arms and huffed at her dad’s stern voice. Mai wrapped her arms around Zuko. “So pouty like a certain Fire Lord I know.” Zuko blushed at the comparison. Izumi was sensitive, just as he was during his childhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great to have you all here to meet the baby,” Aang said. He walked over and relieved Iroh of one child. Katara followed behind with a swaddled Kya in her arms. “Look, a baby,” Izumi said as she pointed at Katara’s arms. Iroh pulled the blanket down a bit to reveal to two light blue eyes and a head of brown curly hair. “She’s beautiful,” he said warmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two families made their way to Hakoda’s home at the center of the growing town. Iroh was utterly enthralled with baby Kya, keeping her in his arms for the rest of the afternoon. He sang her old lullabies when she fussed and put on silly faces to make her laugh. Kya was a fan of his long white beard and regularly clasped her tiny fingers around the strands. It was slightly painful but Iroh smiled and let her enjoy exploring his face. “She likes you,” Katara said as her daughter gummed the old man’s nose. “I have quite a way with the little ones,” Iroh replied. “Babies can often time sense a calming spirit. When they do, they will be calm as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang was sitting across the room and overheard Iroh’s wise words. “I guess Bumi didn’t have those senses. He’s never been calm,” he jested. Just then the 3-year-old came bounding through the living room with a stuffed flying bison. He held the toy over his head and ran in circles as if it were flying. “Look dad, it’s Appa!” The adults began to laugh at the boy’s timing but he didn’t even notice. He plopped down in a bed of covers at his mother’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy sat with his toy between his legs and tried to bite the ear off. “Not so rough, Bumi,” Katara insisted. She laid her youngest down next to her brother and continued chatting with Iroh. “She’ll be waterbending in no time,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara’s eyes got big and everyone else’s attention turned to them as they sat by the window. “Wh- how do you know,” she asked. “Just as babies can sense a calm spirit, wise old men like me can sense a powerful bender.” Aang stood up and walked over to his daughter. He lifted her gently and cradled her in his arms. “Why not airbending,” he questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those eyes are of the sea, Aang. One day she’ll move oceans, just like her mother.” The doting father dipped his head and kissed Kya’s cheek. “Just like your mother,” he echoed. A rush of emotion swept over him and he couldn’t keep from crying. All the love he felt for Katara doubled, and even tripled, for his bouncing baby girl. His little waterbender. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry, sweetie! We have to leave soon!” Katara yelled through the halls of the newly built housing on Air Temple Island. Her and Aang moved in right when they returned from the Southern Water Tribe with their family that had grown by one. They planned to visit with Iroh now that they were back but accidentally scheduled a photographer the same day as their visit. The new home was a bit chaotic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang came jogging into the study with a lanky five year old Tenzin on his back. “We’re ready,” he panted as his oldest tugged at the fancy shirt he was wearing. “You’ll wrinkle it,” Katara patronized as she smoothed the shirt down. Aang picked Kya up and stood her on the table that the photographer set out. He bent down and rubbed their noses together which made her giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were all in place - baby Tenzin wrapped in Katara’s arms, Aang beside her, and the older two in front - the photographer ducked under a curtain and focused his lens. “Three, two, one. Smile!” The man gave them the thumbs up and began disassembling his equipment. Aang thanked him for being patient and tipped him handsomely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, the small family rode Appa to the mainland to meet up with Iroh. Neither parent wanted to admit it but they were anxious for him to meet Tenzin because he was the first to realize that Kya was a waterbender. Katara was hoping this would be her last child after three rough pregnancies. She knew Aang wanted to keep trying until they had an airbender in hopes of preserving his culture. If restarting the Air Nation wasn’t part of the equation, she would be perfectly happy with her family of five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the Fire Lord’s guest home at the edge of the city, Mai answered the door. Her face was never very expressive but she was happy to see her old friends. Izumi peaked around her mother’s legs to find Bumi fiddling with a slingshot he brought along. “Bumi,” she yelled with glee. The young boy looked up and smiled. “Look what I got,” he bragged. The two of them ran off into the house leaving Kya behind as she stood pressed against Aang’s leg. The Avatar reached down and tickled her neck to soothe her anxiety. The little girl giggled as she often did at her father’s antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at this guy,” Mai said as Katara placed her youngest in her friend’s arms. “I’m impressed, Katara. Three whole babies. One was enough for me.” The Water Tribe woman smiled with pride. The nausea, and aches, and sleepless nights were more than worth it because she loved her children dearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three parents walked to the dining room where they found Iroh, a pregnant Toph, Sokka, and Zuko. “Toph,” Katara exclaimed at the unexpected sight. “You look amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The earthbender frowned. “I feel like a hippo cow,” she groaned. With Sokka’s help she teetered out of her chair and hugged everyone. They all continued with normal small talk, catching up on each others’ lives. Mai had passed Tenzin to Iroh before they even sat down and Aang kept glancing over at the older man. Just like his first visit with Kya, Iroh babbled and sang and comforted the newborn with expertise. Tenzin cooed and cortled for hours with his new friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it got late Kya became fussy and climbed onto her mother’s lap. “Ready to go, water bug?” Katara peered down at her daughter as her light blue eyes disappeared behind heavy eyelids. That was their cue to head home. Aang and Zuko set off to find the other kids and Mai, Toph, and Katara walked to the door with Iroh close behind them. The wise old man let most of the baby’s weight rest on his belly while he rocked him to sleep. “Such a peaceful boy,” he remarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara smiled at the compliment. Tenzin was, by far, her calmest child. Iroh finally handed the baby back and grinned knowingly. “You came to see if he had the gift, didn’t you?” A guilty blush warmed Katara’s face as she nodded. Aang and Zuko joined them near the doorway just as Iroh was preparing to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All children have the opportunity to be great. They have endless potential untainted by fear. But I know what you seek is an airbender to carry on your nation’s legacy.” He placed a wrinkled hand on Aang’s shoulder. “You’ll be happy to know, Tenzin takes after his father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation Aang pulled Iroh into a suffocating hug. “Thank you, Iroh, thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not me you should be thanking. Katara is the one that spent nine long months growing him inside her. Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Aang pulled back with a goofy grin and did as he was told. He cupped Katara’s face with his hands and kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oogi,” Bumi and Sokka complained. Neither of them were fans of seeing Katara and Aang kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After many more thanks and salutations, all the visitors departed. Aang loaded his family onto Appa’s saddle and took flight back to Air Temple Island. He never stopped smiling from ear to ear. Katara sat with kids and tried to keep Bumi from waking his siblings. The oldest boy was flinging rocks into the air so his dad could earthbend them back to him. However, he had the lousy aim of a five year old and one rock grazed Kya’s knee. The tiny girl awoke in pain and began to cry. There was a small abrasion that turned red and warm as she held her knee in despair. Katara waterbent a small stream out of her pouch and healed her daughter’s wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger waterbender looked on with amazement. Her pain was nonexistent once she saw how magical her mother’s touch was. Katara noticed the twinkle in Kya’s eyes and smiled. She remembered her first time seeing waterbending up close. Her heart melted at all the adventures she and Kya would have as her baby girl learned the skill for herself. She took Kya’s little fingers and spread them apart to expose her palm. “Think about holding a cup,” she instructed gently before bending a small sphere of water over Kya’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you can hold it,” she asked. Kya nodded her head and focused on the marble sized drop of water. Gradually, Katara let go until she wasn’t bending at all, it was Kya keeping the water afloat. “Good job, water bug!” The girl grinned just as big as her father and tapped her feet with excitement. “I did it mommy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bumi slid closer and watched intently as Kya began to understand the water more and more. When Katara placed the drop back in her pouch Kya noticed Bumi was right next to her. He hugged her and kissed her knee. “Sorry, little sis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then reality set in for Katara. After having a painful childhood, burdened by war and death, and finding love with her best friend, she was now a mother of three. This was it. This was her family. A bright and fearless son. An airbending baby boy. And Kya, her only daughter, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>waterbender</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She couldn’t have asked for anything more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life on Air Temple Island is complicated by family, friendship, and politics.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally have no idea what I want from this fic anymore, but here's another chapter for the hell of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara doesn’t notice her tea getting cold as she peers down at the topiary that’s come alive with the giggles of two young girls. Summer is her favorite season on Air Temple Island. The rose bushes bloom brilliant reds, the baby lemurs learn to fly, and it seems like time slows down for a season. One month turns to two, and for a few precious weeks the kids stop growing so fast. Katara always says it’s the hot sun melting the cogs of the eternal clock, keeping things steady for just a bit. Aang just assumes it’s the work of having one extra kid around—Lin visits every summer—that makes it go by so slow. Either way, no one ever complains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom! Can me and Lin go swimming?” Kya’s voice was barely big enough to reach the meditation pavilion perched at the edge of the estate. Something about a mother’s ear made Katara particularly keen to her child’s tone. She smiled to herself before yelling her permission in Kya’s general direction. Seconds later the two girls dashed from the bushes and broke into a sprint towards the dormitories, no doubt to change into their bathing suits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small sip of tea turned Katara’s face sour as she realized the temperature. She made a move to head back to the kitchen to warm it up but was stopped by Aang’s presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been standing there,” she asked, not at all surprised by his lingering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few broad steps brought them face to face with a familiar type of proximity. Being so close always felt right for them, even as kids. Without thinking, Katara’s body wafted towards Aang as he inhaled, almost as if he was breathing her in. She always smelled of lilies and sea salt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One arm wrapped around Katara while the other rose to her tea cup. Aang took the drink in his hand and returned it to the perfect temperature. “Better,” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was some loving thing Katara thought to say, it was right against her lips, but the splashing of water broke her concentration. The splashes were followed by distant laughs from Lin and Kya, who were likely using bending to widen the pool, or turn the resting water into waves. Katara and Aang left them to their mischief. It was summer after all.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a dad,” Lin explained. There was an innocent neutrality to her voice, she didn’t know any better so it didn’t hurt her, yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? All babies come from mommies and daddies.” Kya’s confusion might have been the first of many things that sparked Lin’s realization of self. She wasn’t like her best friends, Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. They didn’t spend their whole summer away from home. They had two parents that didn’t take them to work, or spend hours thumbing through case files while they played under the empty desks. They had each other to rely on, and confide in, and learn with. That moment was the first of many where Lin felt unsettled in her own skin. The first time she felt alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin…” Kya said softly. She was worried about the blankness of the other girl’s face. It was a cold look that made the water drop ten degrees. “I’m sorry I asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young earthbender lost sight of the daydreams off in the distance and focused on Kya again. “It’s okay. I just...never thought about it much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t talk about dads anymore, choosing to enjoy their swim until the sun got too low. That night they snuck out of the dorms with Bumi, careful not to wake Tenzin in the top bunk because he always tattled. They enlisted Bumi’s help because the oldest boy had a collection of flint just for sparking flames, which gave Aang great anxiety that Katara regularly had to quell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenzin’s an airbender, Kya’s a waterbender, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> a firebender,” he’d say playfully. A few small fires in the house aside, he was rather responsible for his age, so Aang let him keep the rocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between spooky stories of evil spirits, the kids would sit and listen to the crackle of the flames. It was calming to watch them dance while the threat of getting caught loomed. And during one such moment, Aang's voice cut through the midnight air. “Shhhh,” Bumi insisted, and three sets of ears perked up to listen closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t be able to keep this up forever, and now there’ll be two of them?” Aang was whispering but it was loud enough to be heard yards away in the still of the night. Katara quietly closed the doors behind them thinking she was keeping their conversation hidden from the kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toph is our friend, Aang. We should support her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t we doing that already? Every summer? Lin is six now, and getting old enough to figure things out. Eventually, Toph’s got to be a full-time mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Katara huffed, offended by her husband’s crass insinuation. “Don’t do that. Don’t act like you’re so high and mighty because we worked out and things between Toph and Kanto didn’t. That’s just life, not everything’s a fairytale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang rubbed the bridge of his nose to stave off his frustration. He knew he was saying things he’d regret, but not saying them felt like hoarding bad energy. His mind was crowded by so many matters—regarding his family, the Republic, his role as Avatar—keeping things in seemed impossible. All the clutter threatened to cave in on the very foundation of his consciousness like a collapsing house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in a long meditative breath. “What happens when Tenzin gets old enough to travel? You’ll be here all alone with four kids. I worry that it’ll be too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much for who, sweetie? Me or you?” Katara questioned the source of Aang’s anxiety. It felt so out of place for such a gentle and caring man, and it was rare that he was so conflicted about helping a friend. They drifted together and he dropped his head against her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much for me...”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The courthouse is eerily quiet this time of the morning. Understandably so, since the sun hasn’t fully surpassed the horizon. Sokka prefers it that way, though, so he can think better. He likes being the first councilman to arrive and the last to leave, it keeps him humble and on track, but sometimes he feels guilty when he thinks about Lin. He used to get her up from school everyday, fix her dinner, and get her in bed while Toph finished working at the precinct. But the bigger Republic City grows, the greater the crime, and the less time he has to help out. Still, he tries his best, which is why he’s pacing his office with Suyin sleeping in a mei tai. She’s mostly outgrown it, but something about being wrapped against Sokka’s chest keeps her sleep well into the morning, so he bears the weight of a two year old while he mumbles through a speech he has to give the council.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on his office door is quickly followed by an assistant entering with news. “Councilman, there’s a message— Oh, apologies. I didn’t know you had your daughter with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Sokka is confused. He almost forgot he was wearing Su, she was so quiet. “No no, she’s not my...well she...actually, nevermind. What’s the message?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief Beifong and the Avatar took Yakone into custody last night. He’ll need to be assigned a trial date before the day's end.” After delivering the news, the assistant smiled at Su stirring in her carrier, clearly upset by the cessation of steps. Her hair was mussed right where it was rubbing against Sokka’s shirt. He combed it all back with his fingers and whispered an apology for waking her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jin. I’ll petition the council for a date.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The same night Yakone was stripped of his bending, Aang found himself slowly sipping a glass of firewater, a relatively rare indulgence. For all his efforts working alongside Zuko to create the United Republic, there seemed to be far too many ills that had come from the new nation. Benders had taken up the nasty habit of using their abilities to gain power and control others. For every crew of pirates or bandits that he captured, there was a new crop of triads looking to take over cities and towns. Republic City got the worst of it, and the endless battle chipped away at Aang’s resolve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the den creaked open and casted a soft light against Aang’s slumped form. Katara’s shadowy silhouette filled the doorway as she hovered with concern. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was when he was supposed to lie. He was supposed to figure things out on his own, because that’s what men do. That’s what Avatars do. Oh well. He couldn’t hide a thing after spending his whole life learning to lean into help from others. Aang glanced at his wife before bringing his glass to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know...I want to say yes, but I was never good at lying to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara walked over to place a reassuring hand on her husband’s shoulder. She gave it a soft squeeze. There was something unknowable about Aang’s worry, something only he understood. It was painful standing next to him while he suffered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should move to the south. We can be near Hakoda and teach the kids about your culture. It could be nice,” he suggested meekly. Katara knew he was only making such a proposal as a means to flee. She wondered what he was running from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It took so long to build this temple and this new home. Why leave?” Her hand made its way from Aang’s shoulder to the nape of his neck. He shaved every other morning but the stubble was always palpable by the end of the day. Katara drew tiny circles against the brillowy skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang leaned into her touch, letting his head fall back against her brace. “Yakone is a bloodbender— well he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. Before I took his bending today, he laid out the entire courtroom. Not one person was able to stop him. If he hadn't taken his time to make me suffer, he could have killed me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Aang, that’s awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up with tears in his eyes, blurring his vision, making him look like the boy from the iceberg. “I’m not strong enough to keep doing this. Going out everyday knowing it could be my last. You...the kids...I couldn’t forgive myself for 100 lifetimes if I left you all alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words fell apart. He was a mess of sobs and gasps, barely managing to breath. Katara hugged his head into her body, and he grabbed onto her night gown as if he were hanging off the side of a cliff. Aang held onto his wife like he might be lost to a bottomless well if he let go. He was terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we have to go, we’ll go. We’ll tie up loose ends, let the chief know we’re coming, arrange for the White Lotus to escort us...we’ll go,” Katara said calmly, her voice was even and strong, a pillar for Aang to lean on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His forehead came to rest against Katara’s ribs and he sucked in a few shallow breaths. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Dealing with all my enemies, and work, and struggles...I never meant for this to be your life, or the kids’ lives. This is all wrong.” The fear was consuming him right as Katara watched, she could feel him slipping into whatever dark place he conjured in his mind. She cupped his face and forced their eyes to meet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Look at me. We’re okay. Me, the kids, you—we’ve been fighting off bad guys for 30 years almost. Yakone is just one of many, that doesn’t phase me one bit.” Her eyes scanned his solemn expression a few times before continuing. “We’re a team Aang, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tears puddled against Katara’s fingers as they framed his face. All that could be heard in the den was sniffling and shaky breaths. A small infinity passed while they waited for the wave of uncertainty to pass. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go,” Kya yelled at her parents. She stood outside the bison cave with her arms folded, feet planted, and a nasty glare aimed at Appa. Aang pursed his lips to the side of his face and weighed his options—pull Kya onto the bison kicking and screaming, or coax her into accepting the move south. The former was easier than it sounded and the latter was much harder. A real conundrum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kya, I know you want to stay here, but it’s just not an option right now. You have to go to the Southern Water Tribe with mommy while Tenzin and I start his training.” He took things slow and hoped there wouldn’t be too much opposition. He was hoping for too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” she spat. “I wanna stay here with Lin and Su and the acolytes. I wanna stay home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang threw his hands in the air and let them fall to his sides with a thud. He knew the day would come that Kya was no longer charmed by his gentle words and occasional tickles. He wished for just a few more weeks of “daddy’s little girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara tapped his shoulder and switched places, kneeling down to Kya’s level. “Sweetie, I know it’s a lot to deal with at your age, 11 is a big year, and you just want your friends around. I get that.” Katara opened her hand and revealed a small capsule of water strung on a necklace. “But you’re braver than you know and you’ll love the South Pole, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her best efforts to hold onto her ire, Kya took the necklace and looked it over curiously. The water was so clear it made the capsule glimmer like refined quartz. Her eyes widened as it twirled about, almost hypnotizing her into compliance. “What is this, mommy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s spirit water. I got it from the ocean spirit that lives at the North Pole. It’s always good to have some with you now that you’ll start your training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya gasped. She had been begging to train for the past two years, but Aang insisted on waiting, arguing something about preserving her childhood, or the like. Kya was never good with patience or pacifism the way her father was, so she taught herself plenty by the time she was eleven. Still, she wanted to learn even more, master her element, live up to her mother’s reputation. If that was what awaited her in the south, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go, even if it meant leaving her entire life behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young waterbender put on her necklace and rolled the cool capsule between her fingers. It felt like an ice chip that couldn’t melt. It gave her some comfort to know that she’d have it during her long trip to the south, a little bit of magic to keep her safe. Her big brother had mysteriously disappeared to join the armed forces, her dad and younger brother were going off to travel the world, and her best friend—who was tough as nails at only 8 years old—was staying in Republic City. Kya clung to her little charm with all her strength. At least she had that.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tiny beads of sweat form on Kya’s forehead as she concentrates on the block of ice in front of her. She’s never successfully changed ice to water without Katara’s help, but she is dead set on learning the skill before her birthday. Her mother’s voice is static in the background while she connects her mind with the frozen water, feeling every last molecule, willing them to speed up. Her teeth are clenched with determination and it’s giving her a slight headache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe take a break,” Katara insists, this time loud enough to draw Kya’s attention. She drops her hands and sighs in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t I get it,” she gripes. A beat of silence makes her look up at her mother half-expecting one of her pep talks about </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling the water flow through your body</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara, however, is distracted by the White Lotus guards entering the grounds with a young girl. She looks to be about Kya’s age but life has worn her down beyond her years. Her hair is matted and unkempt, her clothes in similar disarray, and she keeps her eyes on the snow-covered ground. It takes a few double-takes for Katara to realize the girl isn’t holding her arms behind her back, they’re missing altogether. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards have a brief and hushed exchange before leaving the girl in with Katara. She bends down and asks for her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Ming-Hua” she says, almost as if she’s not sure. Not many people have stopped to learn her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Ming-Hua. Welcome to our home. I think you’ll like it here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>